


fever

by xiaomuecho



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomuecho/pseuds/xiaomuecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will生病发烧，Ethan接受了Jane关于降温的建议。.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fever](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/45478) by resonae. 



  
  
最糟糕不过华盛顿首府夏天的炽热，大多数人都无法忍受。而即使是身为IMF顶尖特工的Ethan Hunt，也不得不成为普通大众的普通一员，拜倒在华府的高温下。  
通常情况下Ethan会关上所有窗户打开空调的最大档，再开开头顶的风扇。可此时他却打开了所有的窗户，关上了空调，只打开了上面的吊顶风扇，可还是对缓解热度毫无助益，特别是因为他正站在一炉沸腾的汤前。  
唯一让他不至于热糊涂的是手里拿着的那杯冰水，更多的是为了降温而不是去喝。他叹了口气带上厨房用厚手套端起罐子把里面的汤倒入碗中。极力与把这锅滚烫热汤倒入水槽的生物本能搏斗把它端进昏暗的房间内。“嘿。”他轻轻地敲了敲门，床上突起的一团蠕动了一下。“现在感觉怎么样？”他把汤摆在床头柜上，拿起电子体温计。  
Will虚弱的转过身，就是这么个简单的动作似乎费了他极大地努力，他极力想睁开眼睛可惜失败了。“我感觉糟透了。”他的声音沙哑刺耳，“我又热又冷。”  
“是啊，感冒了就是这样。”Ethan同情的说，把温度计的末端插入Will的耳朵里。金发男人顺从的任他摆布，偶尔咳嗽一两声，温度计嗡鸣起来。“华氏103.4度”，Ethan轻喃。“你的温度一点都没有降低，也许我们应该再看一次医生？”  
Will呜咽一声下陷到床单里，蜷到下面直到Ethan只能看见一簇深金色的头发。“表去”Will又开始咳嗽起来。“我们一个小时之前才去过，有什么意义？”  
“我们是三个小时之前去的。”Ethan纠正道。“重点是你的高烧一点都没有下降。说真的这温度已经高的危险了。”  
Will又开始咳嗽，轻声说道“不要，高烧会使温度上升超过106.7度，我还差三度，一点事都没有，我就想睡觉。”  
“至少先吃一点东西。”Ethan坚持道，连哄带骗让Will起来。他抢过Jane捎过来支撑Will的蓬松的枕头。Will警惕地注视着那碗汤。他当然有确凿的理由。Ethan做完试着让Will吃些东西，Will不得不花费整晚把吃下去的东西吐出去。“就一点”Ethan保证，“你要是觉得不舒服我们就不喝了。”  
Will叹了口气凝视着Ethan，“答应我别喝我剩下的，你会被我传染的。”Ethan坚定地点点头。“好吧，就一点哦。”Will试着抬起胳膊，可是Ethan示意他放下自己坐在Will旁边小心喂他。Will看起来是真的连抗议的力气都没有了，Ethan只喂了他不到十小勺Will就呜咽着扭过头。  
“Will，”Ethan有点绝望的说道，“再喝点吧？你几乎没怎么吃过东西。”  
Will摇头，闭上眼睛轻轻咳嗽。Ethan失望地叹了口气还是点了点头。他帮忙Will躺回去希望能够喂Will吃下去另一剂去痛片，可是医生警告过他布洛芬三小时吃一次，多吃剂量就太大了。  
他握了握Will的手，保证马上就会回来。他把剩下的汤放进冰箱里，过会儿他会再把它煮沸试着让Will吃一点，然后把忘记关上的两个风扇关掉。他悄声回来发现Will在睡梦中也不自禁的痛苦的呻吟着，他轻轻抚摸着Will的手掌，忘记那让人窒息的热度。  
稍远的窗户开着以通风，可是实际上对于炙热的房间一点用处都没有。Ethan叹口气挫败的梳了下头发。Ethan知道怎么徒手制伏英国二十个全副武装的壮汉。Ethan知道怎么从密集重型的交火中逃脱。Ethan知道怎样安装和拆除炸弹。Ethan知道攀爬世界上最高的大楼。  
可Ethan不知道该怎么照料病人。Benji也不知道。唯一知道一些的是Jane和Will。Will已经卧床不起，而Jane现在离这儿有三个州。她答应晚上之前就会回华盛顿，可是Ethan真希望她现在就在这儿。  
他悄声走出房间给Jane打电话。她马上就接了。【他怎么样？】  
“他的温度一点都没有下降。”Ethan挫败的说。“房间真的好闷。你确定我不应该打开空调和风扇或者什么的吗？”  
【不。千万不要打开空调或者其他什么东西制冷。除非你想让他的嗓子发炎得更厉害。把风扇调到低转速放在房间的通风口。让空气通过一点点。你让他吃东西了嘛？】她听起来像是在开车。太好了，Ethan想，Jane很快就回到了。  
Ethan一手抓住风扇推到了房间的门口。“我试了，但是他就吃了差不多十小勺就在也吃不下了。”  
他听见另一边的Jane叹了口气。【好吧。那就让他喝点水，加快病毒从他系统中的代谢出去的速度。我想Will今年初和我们一样接种了疫苗啊。】  
“我也这么想的，可是我浏览了他的档案，他错过了这次疫苗。我想他是被我们的任务的书面报告给缠住了。”Jane在另一边叹了口气。“我该怎么对付他的高烧？一点都降不下去。”  
【用凉毛巾给他擦身。不要冷的要凉的。给他多换几次衣服。衣服上一定都是汗。】Ethan打开风扇摸了摸Will穿着的衬衫。Jane说得对，他们都被冷汗湿透了。他低低咒骂了一声，【对，给他换衣服不然他会更难受。另外你知道，做爱也挺有帮助。】【大姐干得好】  
Ethan僵住了。“啥？”  
【你知道。做爱。别假正经，Ethan。别假装过去两年里你们约会过却还没做过似的。那会帮助他出汗并使体温恢复正常。】Jane听起来过于愉快的关心她的队员了。【别把他叫醒了操他，就是，你知道，如果他醒了我又没到。】  
她在他能够说出话之前就挂断了电话，他摇了摇头。他花了半个小时在没有叫醒Will的情况下给他换衣服，又花了另外半个小时换上新的衣服。当他做完后又拿着体温计伸进Will的耳朵里给他量体温，还是103.6度。  
Ethan在凝视着新读数纠结是给Jane还是医生打电话的时候Will突然痛苦的低吟着。“Will？”  
“塑料袋”Will呻吟。“马上。”  
Ethan冲出去抓住最近的垃圾箱，谢天谢地是空的，递给Will。Will吐了一点，Ethan畏缩了一下好像他也觉得难受，他整个身体都在颤抖。Will最后跌落回去蜷缩起来，不停颤抖着。Ethan跑出去扔了塑料袋，擦干净手给Will带回来一杯凉水。Will吞下四分之一杯水然后蜷起来，痛苦的抖动着。Ethan靠近轻抚Will的脸颊。“看着我。”他轻柔的说，Will虚弱的转向他。他的手捉住腰带滑进Will的毛衣和裤子。“Jane说这会有帮助。会吗？”  
Will虚弱的笑了，“我不知道，我听说过这样的事，可是……”  
“那你只要放松就好。如果你觉得不舒服，告诉我，不然我就做下去了。”  
Will推了推Ethan的胸膛。几乎没什么力气，可是Ethan停下了，为了确保Will不做他不想做的事情。“你会感染的。”  
“今年初Jane和Benji还有我注射了你跳过的疫苗。我没事的。”他想问Will为什么错过了注射这样他就不要自己推测了，但是那不急。Will浅浅的叹了口气，他的手落回了身边。Ethan很快脱光了Will，想着自己为什么要花三十分钟给他穿衣服既然他还要在自己脱掉它。他自己的衣服也很快被脱光了，他的身体轻轻压在Will上。  
Will畏缩了一下，“你凉的冻死人。”  
“你才是烧的要着的那个。”Ethan在烧的通红的脸颊上留了个轻柔的吻。“你的双臂能环着我么？还是不能？”Will想了一下摇了摇头。“好吧，没关系。就这么躺着。”Ethan的嘴唇落在Will身上留下个纯洁的吻，然后继续向下，缓缓地向下至下颚线和颈项，然后吮吸着Will的下巴。平时Will会因为这些明显的吻痕一巴掌打上他的后脑勺，可是今天当Ethan从他的下巴到肩膀留下一连串的记号时Will什么都没做。  
  
tbc  
Jane大姐你平时肯定总看slash fanvid啥的，造福无数人，人民感谢你。Ethan温油的要命，后面的Will也很可爱。求留言鼓励啊。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
他把自己安置在Will滑落在他身边的两腿间，把膝盖滑到Will的后背下面，这样Will就不需要自己费力保持姿势。一般来说，Ethan会拖延拉长着做一套。他最擅长的就是一小点一小点的让Will软的化成水直到受不了哀求Ethan操他。【Ethan你太坏了】可是今天他不想把Will逼得太紧，或是挑战他的生理极限。他一只手轻柔的抚摸着Will的大腿一点点的小口小口咬着Will的肩膀，一边摸索着避孕套。他看了一圈却没找到管状的润滑剂。“润滑油呢？”  
“用完了。”Will回答，忍不住在Ethan炽热的呼气喷在他柔软的肌肤上时喘着气。“上一次你都用完了，记得不？”  
Ethan低声咒骂了一句，转而一把抓住Will的护手霜。只能这么办了。他挤出一大坨在手指上，转头继续啃噬着Will的肩膀，一边在那圈紧致的环状肌肉上打着圈，接着慢慢地把食指滑了进去。Will僵在了Ethan的手指头上，不自禁泄露出一丝喘息。Ethan告诉他慢点来。通常Will吃进去两根手指没有问题，不过今天Will生病了，身体变得虚弱。他坚决地告诉自己，慢点来。  
他从容的只用食指探索者Will的身体，刷过俯卧的身体，轻柔的按摩着。他怀疑Will今天可能承受不了平时Ethan给他的激烈刺激强度，所以他缓慢的把玩着直到Will的身体足够放松到承受他的第二根手指，两根手指像剪刀一样分开滑进滑出。“这会觉得怎么样？还好么？如果太过了就告诉我好吗？我不想搞得你更难受。”  
Will点点头，手指划过Ethan的膝盖。他的脸还是烧的通红，身体柔软虚弱的抵着Ethan，但是Ethan从他的表情上没有看出不舒服的迹象，所以他缓慢的加入了第三根手指。据他所知，这是即使Will在头脑清醒时都会觉得不舒服的一个阶段，所以他格外小心缓慢的开拓通道。  
正如他所想的，Will发出了一声挣扎的喘息，Ethan停下来。“要不要我停下？告诉我我就会停下。”Will摇了摇头，因此Ethan更加放缓了速度，几乎是折磨般的一毫米一毫米向前按压着食指中指和无名指，深入着参谋。“感觉还好？”Will这回费了点时间才像之前一样点头，而这回绝对没有像以前做一样，Will会向手指挤压自己。Ethan咬着他的嘴唇内侧，这是他做自己不喜欢的事情的时候才会有的动作。“Will，告诉我你感觉okay。”  
Will轻轻的咳嗽，Ethan辨认出那是强制压下去的咳嗽声。不是人们想要假装生病时发出的声音，而是一个人想要掩饰更剧烈的咳嗽声时才会发出的声音。“我很好。”Will耳语着，“继续来吧，感觉还不错。”  
Ethan皱眉。通常Will是最后一个亲嘴承认感觉很好的人。即使他在Ethan怀里已经敏感的化成一滩水了。Will会猛地咬Ethan一口或者咒骂Ethan。【…Will纯爷们儿】Ethan叹了口气，向前移动轻轻啃咬Will的下唇，可是Will紧闭着双唇。他覆在Will身上，希望它相对来说凉爽的体温会让Will舒服点，轻柔缓慢地移动他的手腕，不同于以往短暂的进入前戏。  
Ethan不知道用了多少时间他才给自己戴上安全套。那挺新奇的，因为通常Will小题大做的认为他才是应该做这件事（给Ethan戴安全套）的人。Ethan再一次轻轻啃咬Will的嘴唇，可是Will虚弱的摇晃着头。“让我亲亲你吧。不会有事的。”  
“不要。”Will虚弱但坚定的说。“你会被传染的。”他再一次轻轻咳嗽，像之前一样的勉励压下去的咳嗽声，Ethan叹气。Ethan没有和他争执，他不想让Will花费精力和他吵架，但他尽量轻柔缓慢地滑了进去。Will发出一声噎住一般的啜泣，Ethan僵住了。“别停，没关系，慢点。”  
Ethan不能确定自己能不能像他一直做的这样缓慢，但他咬着嘴唇强迫自己慢下来。他的大腿战栗，但他还是缓慢的前进，Will没有再发出声音。他向下靠近Will的身体，少许推挤着自己凉爽的身体挨着Will发烧滚烫的身体，他把两人的前额靠在一起。“准备好就告诉我，我不会进入的太深的。”  
过程比Ethan想的要久多了，他皱眉。他知道无论他做了多少准备最开始Will都会觉得很不舒服。不仅如此，他和Will总是在执行任务几乎没有时间做爱，那意味着很长一段时间后Will的身体都会变得再一次紧起来。有时候Will甚至会流血，但他们都没怎么在乎过。【Ethan你倒是温柔点啊】  
Ethan对此觉得很抱歉。Will现在没有办法掩盖他的不舒服和疼痛，这意味着他不得不暴露做爱对于Will比Will让Ethan知道的不舒服的程度要大得多。Ethan一直以来并不常在下面，和Will更是从来都没有在下面过，但他知道在下面是什么感觉。但他从来没有觉得不舒服太长时间。但他应该想到不同人感觉是不一样的，特别是因为Will经验很少，所以比他做过的男人都要紧得多。  
他沉浸在自责中直到Will发出一声颤抖的喘息，“好了好了，我准备好了。”  
Ethan缓慢轻柔的前进。并没有到几乎疼痛的自控，而是让Will足够在每个轻缓撞击中能够喘过气来。他在Will每寸皮肤上都留下个蝴蝶般的轻吻。如果Will不让他探索他的嘴唇，他会找到其它他所知道的所有方法去安慰他。  
高潮并没有很难，可是当他高潮时，Will的身体弓向他，他的手指拼命的抓着Ethan的膝盖。Will比Ethan先到了，而比起释放在他生病的不省人事的伴侣体内Ethan还有别的事要做。因此他退了出来给Will清理好。  
他把保险套扔进垃圾箱，去冲澡前他拿起桌上的体温计放进Will的耳朵里。体温计显示102.1度。他看了它一会儿然后去冲澡，一个若有若无的微笑浮上嘴角。  
他不记得是怎么从浴室出来躺在Will身边，但他是被厨房碗碟的洗刷声吵醒的。卧室响起两个声音，不够大到让他听出对话的内容，但是足够让他听出是Jane和Benji。当然了，其他人没有他们房子的钥匙，这样的入侵也会拉响警报。  
他不知道包着他和Will裸体的毯子是在Jane和Benji来之前还是之后就有的，但他觉得自己应该有足够的智商不会让他生病的男朋友连张毯子都没有就赤裸着躺在床上。他又测了次体温，99.1度。从Will龟裂的双唇来看Ethan把冰冷的金属温度计放进他耳朵里也没弄醒他，下降的体温应该是芬必得起效了而不是Will病好了，药物的治疗是一个过程，因此早先没有起效。  
他穿上叠放在短裤上的四角裤然后是短裤。那绝对是Jane放的。之后离开了房间。  
Benji最先注意到他，因为Jane正在用烤炉加热Ethan从味道上分辨应该是之前自己试着让Will喝下的汤。Benji跟他打了个招呼领着他来到饭桌前。在他睡觉时太阳下山了，夜风温热却清爽。“我查了一下，你是对的。Will错过了注射疫苗是因为他被埋到了我们乌克兰任务的报告里，然后就没费心再打一次。”他给Ethan一碗肉汁土豆泥，Ethan接过来。“他也许不会再来一次了，不过我还是觉得他应该再打一针，所以我为他预约了下周一。应该足够他把这次的病毒排出体外了。”  
Jane从烤炉前抬起头，“而我们需要想个使他摆脱书面工作的办法。我是说，他是我们中最擅长这个的，但那不意味着我们像现在一样把所有事情都推给他去做。”她的嘴角轻轻抽搐了下，“也许我们最少也应该帮帮他。”  
“是啊。”Ethan点点头。“他醒了之后我们会谈谈的。”  
“现在。”Jane指了指那锅汤，“他需要再吃上一打药，因此他还得吃点东西清醒个半小时。”她停下来假笑下，“我想你确实听从我的建议和他来一发啦。”  
“挺管用。”Ethan辩解。  
“那当然管用，我就说过会管用的。”Jane嘲笑道。“现在去叫醒他。即使他不饿，他的身体也需要吃点东西去恢复。别忘了给他穿好衣服，一分钟后我要进去。”  
Ethan放弃了他的肉汁土豆泥无声回到卧室。Will睡得如此安详以至于Ethan觉得叫醒他实在太罪恶了，可是Jane是对的。（Jane一直都是对的，他的大脑说。）他靠近轻轻摇晃着Will。花了点时间才让那双灰蓝色的眸子睁开，Ethan看见他们不再因为高烧而瞳孔放大无法聚焦而松了一口气。有点疲累和虚弱，但Will很警觉。也可以自己从床上起来了。“我感觉糟透了。”Will咳嗽，这一会不再是强忍着的声音而是真的变小声了。  
“Jane热了汤。你得吃点这样才能吃药。”Ethan卷起厚毯子包裹着Will稍矮的身体，确保坛子的羊毛边包裹着Will的肩膀。“需要我关窗户吗？夜风可能会有点凉。”  
Will想了下，“不用，现在还挺好的。”他看了会儿表。“你睡觉的时候可以关上。”  
“Benji给你预约了下周的疫苗注射。”他轻轻地说，尽量让自己听起来不严厉。Will畏缩了下，但Ethan并没有继续深入这个话题。他不会在Will生病时因为他没照顾好自己而冲他大喊大叫。  
  
  
Jane都没费心敲门就进来了，她手里托着个托盘。托盘上有一小碗汤，一个汤匙，一小杯水和两片药。“嘿。”她冲Will温暖的笑了笑，手掌按在他的前额上。“感觉好点了？”Will点点头。“这是现在要吃的药，所以先尽量多吃点，读书或者干点别的，保持半个小时清醒吃过药再去睡觉。”她弯下腰亲了亲他的额头，Will笑了。“Ethan，如果你要什么东西Benji和我就在外面。我们会睡在客房，以防Will再烧起来。”  
Ethan点点头拿起汤勺。“好的，谢了。”他微笑，Jane也冲他笑了下。Will轻笑，Benji在Jane身后。“真的，谢谢了。”她冲他挥挥手然后把Benji推出门。【Benji小可怜。。】门轻柔的阖上了。Ethan重新关注他生病的男友。  
不对，他纠正自己。他就要痊愈的男友。  
END


End file.
